Fireworks Fun Festival
by Kiminochi
Summary: Claire's going to the Fireworks Festival but she's going alone. All the guys want to accompany her but Claire only wants one person. For Summie's B-Day today! GrayxClaire


Today's Summie's B-Day! Wish her a happy birthday today! I hope you enjoy this story! Make sure you read my other other new oneshot for your birthday as well! My new oneshot will start now I guess. Enjoy! Jen(SunshineGirlx3) and me made 2 stories for Summie and Dia(DiaDiamond95) made one. So please check those stories out!

* * *

Claire looked at the mirror. She at least curled the ends of her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She also bought herself a new outfit at the city. Just a little baby blue long sleeved shirt and a white miniskirt. Bright blue converse sneakers. After trying on her 14th outfit today, she was was pleased with this one and she plopped on the bed very exhausted. Claire looked at her clock.

'_5:30?_' Claire thought. She got up and started to head out to the beach. She shut the door behind her and began to walk the path. "Hey Claire!" A voice yelled out to her. She looked ahead and she was surprised with who she saw.

"Kai? What are you doing here? Aren't you running your shop today?" Claire asked. Kai nodded. "But I decided to look for you." Kai said. Claire gave him a confused look.

"Hmm? What for?" Claire asked. They both stopped. Kai grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Uh, Kai? What's the matter? Do you see something on my face?" Claire asked. Kai shook his head and chuckled at her clueless expression. "I've known you for a long time..." Kai started. Claire shook her head. "You only knew me for half a year." Claire said. Kai sighed.

"Not a _long_ time but...I've been thinking about something..." Kai said to her. Claire gave him another confused look. "You don't want to be friends?" Claire asked. Kai shook his head. "No! No, not that. Maybe if you wanna be something more than friends." Kai said. Claire got it.

"Oh, you mean like partners!" Claire exclaimed. Kai's face lit up. "Do you want to be my partner as well then?" Kai asked excited. Claire shook her head.

"Yeah! I'd love to be you buisness partner!" Claire's eyes lit up. Kai's smile dropped. He let go of her shoulders. "Wha-what?" Kai asked confused.

"Didn't you want me to be your partner?" Claire asked. Kai nodded. "Y-yeah, but not as my buisness partner!..." Kai told her. Claire thought a moment. "So how about partners in crime?" Claire asked him. Kai sweatdropped. "T-that's not what I meant at all..." Kai's voice trailed off. Claire looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked him. Kai cleared his throat.

"I-never mind." Kai said and sighed. Claire looked at him. "Hey, are you alright? Do you think you can handle your buisness? Maybe I can take of your shop for you till you feel better." Claire said worried. Kai looked at her and he smiled at her.

"You know, that's one of the things I like about you." Kai said to Claire. "Huh?" Claire said then Kai planted a kiss on Claire's cheek. He looked at her face for any reaction but there was only a confused one.

"Did you miss, Kai?" Claire asked pointing to her lips. Kai sweatdropped and nodded. He began to walk again but then as he passed her, he whispered in her ear,

"I won't give up." Kai said to her and walked away. Claire looked at him as he walked away. The she waved to him and said, "That's the spirit! Don't give up! I still love to eat your great cooking so don't give up the shop!" Claire yelled out. She started to walk down the road more slowly and she met Popuri on the way.

"Hey Popuri." Claire said unenthusiastically. Popuri saw this and became a little worried.

"Are you okay Claire? You don't seem as happy as you were yesterday. Did something happen between you and Jack again?" Popuri asked. Claire shook her head.

"No. Not Jack. Except being born, he didn't do anything wrong." Claire said. Popuri started to guess.

"Ann? Has she been scheming some plans? Again?" Popuri asked. Claire nodded. "Yeah, she's been scheming up some plans again. And they get so crazy every time. But, Ann isn't it." Claire said. She put her head up and looked at the sky. "Then, it's Gray." Popuri said. Claire nodded.

"Yeah. He's been distant. I don't know what he might think of me now." Claire said her tone slightly depressed. Popuri patted her back. "Well-" She was cut off by a voice behind them well, two voices.

"Hey! Incoming!" A voice yelled out to Popuri.

"I got'cha!" A voice said to Claire.

Karen glomped on Popuri and Ann glomped on Claire. Claire was a bit angry and pissed while Popuri was clumsily tried to stay still with Karen on her. Ann smiled happily and Karen did the same. Claire was steaming mad but Ann was still on Claire's back.

"Ann." Claire said. Ann looked at her.

"Yeah?" Ann asked. Claire smiled at her forcefully and a few veins popped up.

"GET OFF OF ME!!" Claire said angrily. Ann got off and dusted her shirt. "So you're still mad at me for setting you up with Gray as your date today right?" Ann asked. Claire glared at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"That was _**you**_?!" Claire asked angrily and shocked. Karen jumped in. "No, that was me. I think Rick's your date now though... Ann was the one who got you together for that Starry Night Festival, Valentine's Day and the Cooking Festival but I forgot how she did it." Karen said. Ann shook her head.

"No! I did the Spring Thanksgiving, Fireworks and the Music Festival! I never did the Starry Night Festival, Valentine's Day or the Cooking Festival!" Ann argued with her.

"No! I remembered you did the Valentine's day one! I did the Music Festival! I was the one singing! I sang a song to them!" Karen argued back. Popuri sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Popuri looked at Claire. "Do you remember? She was singing and then she saw you two come in and she sang another song for the two of you! What was it called again?" Popuri asked. Claire was sighing heavily.

"I did the Starry Night Festival!" Karen said back angrily

"No! I did!" Ann said back as angrily as she did. Karen scoffed.

"Hah, you're wrong." Karen said. Ann huffed.

"**_You're_** wrong." Ann said. Karen glared at her.

"I **am** right." Karen said smirking.

"You **am **wrong!" Ann said back.

"I'm so right you can't even admit I'm right!" Karen said back at her.

"You're right! Alright?! So you're not right! Hah! I beat you!" Ann said triumphantly. Karen scoffed.

"I believe I beat you. If you said I was right, _you'd_ be saying I was right the whole time! If you didn't say I was right, I would've been right seeing you didn't admit I was right! So **AHAHA**! I was right all along!" Karen said happily. The three of them sweatdropped.

"I don't have time for this." Claire muttered and started to walk away from the scene. Popuri was too busy trying to stop Ann and Karen from fighting with eachother. Claire started walking up the path and someone tapped her on the shoulder. Claire turned around to see...

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked. Her tone sounded she was not happy to see him and was annoyed for being stopped.

"I saw you and decided maybe we could walk together. An escort. And we could watch the fireworks together." The Doctor said. Claire looked at him. She closed her eyes and looked away. She kept on walking.

"No, I don't need an escort. And I like to watch it by myself. Sorry." Claire said as she walked away. The Doctor started to walk next to her. "How about walking together?" The doctor asked. Claire sighed and nodded. They walked together side by side to the beach. But what Claire didn't know was that the Doctor had slipped his hand into Claire's. So when they went to the beach, everyone was shocked with what they saw.

"What?" Claire asked impatiently. Really annoyed because she didn't know what they were gaping at. That time, Doctor already let go of his hold of Claire's hand embarassed of how the crowd was reacting. And Claire didn't even notice a thing. She went to the girls group and the girls all looked at her.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Claire asked. The girls looked at eachother and Mary spoke up.

"Um...Are you dating someone Claire?" Mary asked. Claire stayed confused.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?!" Claire asked. Mary tapped her chin. "Well, we saw something surprising when you came to the beach...I don't know if it was real or a joke but.." Mary trailed off. Claire finally got it...kinda.

"What's real and a joke? When I came to the beach? It's really real I came to the beach." Claire said. Mary shook her head.

"No...not that...um" Mary paused a few times. Karen sighed and she stepped up.

"We saw you and Doc being lovey dovey by holding hands with eachother. True or not true?" Karen said annoyed. Claire made a grossed out face. "I don't like the Doctor! How could you think that?! And how'd you get here before me?" Claire asked. Ann stepped up now.

"We saw you two holding hands coming to the beach! And we took the short cut." Ann said to her. Claire twitched.

"Now you guys are setting me up with the Doctor now?!" Claire said angrily. Karen sighed. Ann grabbed her shoulders. Then she shook them recklessly. "We-saw-you-and-the-doc-holding-hands-together-when-you-two-were-going-to-the-beach!-Are-you-two-dating?!-Yes-OR-NO?!" Ann emphasized every word she said to her.

Claire quickly glared at Ann and then she finally answered, "No, we are not dating!!" Claire yelled out. Claire walked away angry and mad then sat at the docks. The she started to sigh.

"I shouldn't have acted like that...they **are** my friends." Claire said softly. Then her face turned sour. "Even if they do matchmake me with 20 different people every day." Claire said annoyed. Someone started to sit next to her. Claire was surprised on who sat next to her.

"Aren't you lonely by yourself?" A voice asked. Claire looked up.

"Oh, Hi Cliff. You wanted to sit next to me?" Claire asked. Cliff blushed red. "N-no, that wasn't my intention!!..." Cliff said embarassingly. Claire looked at him. Then she giggled. "I'm asking you to sit next to me." Claire said to him. Cliff heistated.

"D-do you mind me? I mean, there are people you might want to sit next to other than me..." Cliff said. Claire looked at him seriously and jokingly at the same time. "Cliff. Sit." Claire demanded. He did as he was told but didn't look at her in the eye. Actually he looked at anything BUT her. Claire saw this and finally said something.

"Do you think a fish is more interesting than me?" Claire asked him. Cliff blushed slightly and looked at her. "N-no! Not at all. You're an interesting person." Cliff said. Claire smiled happily.

"Thanks! I'll take it as a compliment! You're so sweet to me Cliff!" Claire said happily. Cliff blushed. The fireworks started and they looked up in the sky. "Ah! Look! Fireworks!" Claire said happily. Cliff nodded. "Yeah...charming." Cliff said. Claire looked at him. "You think fireworks are charming?" Claire said to him. Cliff blushed.

"It's not like that... um, very loud and colorful." Cliff said. Claire laughed.

"You're one funny person Cliff! That's the thing about you I like the most." Claire said. Cliff started to brighten up into a bright red color and turn away. Then suddenly something made Claire shiver. For some reason, she was in the water. That's what made her shiver. She heard Cliff cry out her name. Claire had her eyes open. He saw Cliff who was kneeling near the dock calling out her name. He looked worried but he didn't do anything. He possibly couldn't swim.

Then she heard a splash of water somewhere near her and Claire closed her eyes. The salt water was getting to her and it irritated her eyes too much. She didn't have much air left in her lungs but she stayed perfectly still. Like a sinking rock. Her eyes were slightly opened and she could see something coming her way. She was still conscious but she could barely see who it was. The figure had grabbed her waist and was pulling her up for air.

She grabbed a big amount of salty air and held onto their neck. They finally reached shore and she fell into the yellow sand and was breathing heavily. She took sharp inhales and slowly exhaled. She coughed and everyone went to her and her savior.

"Claire! Are you alright?" Mary asked worried. She knelt by her side and gave her a cloth to wipe the sand of her eyes. Cliff started to come by her side as well.

"Cliff, what happened?" Claire asked. Cliff took her hand and held it. "Something struck you from behind. And you fell in the water. When I turned around, I didn't see anything behind us. I wanted to go get you out of the water but I realized I couldn't...'float'" Cliff said to her.

"In other words, you can't swim." Karen said bluntly. Cliff nodded embarassingly. The Doctor and Kai came over.

"Claire! Do you need any water? Something to eat? Do you wanna rest on my bed?" Kai asked with lots of worry in his tone. Ann went up to him and conked his head.

"You're making it sound like it's a one way ticket to sex and pleasure." Ann said annoyed. "Then do you still need any medication? If you can't breathe well, we might need to do CPR." The Doctor said seriously. Karen scoffed.

"You only do that if she's unconscious. And don't you see she doesn't want you or your lips?" Karen said to him. Claire panted and she got up. Popuri started to help her up.

"You should thank the person who saved you too." Popuri said. Claire panted. "Who's that?" Claire asked. Popuri pointed at Gray who finally came into the scene and kneeled next to her. "You had me really worried. Don't ever do that again!" Gray scolded her. Claire smiled.

"Thank you. I love you too." Claire said jokingly. Gray blushed a bit and shook it off. "You're okay right? Nothing too serious?" Gray asked. Claire nodded.

"I want to go home now.": Claire said. Then she faced Cliff happily. "Can you take me home Cliff?" Claire asked him. Cliff heated up and looked at her with his red face.

"W-well, if you-" Cliff was interrupted when Gray said, "I can carry you, so I'll take you home." Gray said. Claire nodded happily. "Kai can do that too. Right Kai?" Claire asked. Kai winked.

"You got it! I've got your back anytime!" Kai said happily and he went towards her and carried her. "More like he's got her ass..." Karen whispered to Ann who was snickering.

"Hey! I can take her home! You can just take care of your shop." Gray said. Kai grabbed her again. "Naw, a damsel in distress is in trouble! So I gotta help out!" Kai said smartly. Gray took her back. "I can handle her. So leave it to me." Gray said slightly annoyed. "Uh, guys?" Claire said and the two of them kept on fighting and then everyone was sweatdropping. Claire was sighing. Then they accidently slipped Claire out of their arms so then she fell on the sand, butt first and Claire winced in pain.

"Ow! Hey, Doctor...can you help me and treat my wound?" Claire asked. All the girls had their mouths almost dropping to the floor when the doctor started to walk over to Claire. Gray grabbed ahold of her shoulder and held her protectively. "I can take care of her myself." Gray said glaring at the Doctor.

Ann and Karen went over and Ann draped a jacket over her. Claire looked at her. Ann smiled. Claire smiled back too. Gray helped Claire stand up and he started to carry Claire but Claire protested. "Nope! I'm walking all by myself this time!" Claire said. Gray turned confused and he was a little dissapointed knowing she didn't need his help. Claire saw this and gave him a peck on the lips.

"But thanks for caring." Claire said and smiled. Gray blushed and smiled too. Then they both left the beach together.

Then everyone at the beach started to act strangely. The guys started to frown and moan and became depressed? The girls were smirking, giggling and giving each other high fives? Popuri noticed this and started to be very confused.

"Why is everyone so depressing? What's wrong with everyone?" Popuri asked. Then she saw her friends were the opposite.

"Why are you guys so... happy!? What's wrong with everyone!?" Popuri asked confused. Karen finally stopped laughing.

"Take a _good_ look at Claire's back." Karen said to Popuri. Popuri squinted hard and she saw a sign on the back of the jacket. She also saw that there was a little arrow pointing down.

**_Hands OFF!!_**

**_Property of Gray, and only Gray_**

**_Do not touch!  
_****  
l  
V**

Popuri sweatdropped and she looked at Ann. "I can see that this was one of your ideas..." Popuri said. Ann stopped laughing and nodded.

"You just gotta love the quality of Claire's oblivious mind." Karen said happily.

"And the quality of this black magic marker!" Ann said happily.

* * *

Happy Birthday! I hope you did enjoy this birthday present! And make sure you read my other oneshot as well! It's **_Cherry Stems_**. Please review everyone! :)

-Kiminochi


End file.
